1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and communications technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Network traffic mirroring (or monitoring) is a process by which network traffic is sent to a mirror (or monitor) port or interface, in addition to the intended destination of the traffic. A network monitoring device or network analyzer may be attached to the mirror port/interface to detect problems in the network.
It is desirable to improve networking and communications technology. In particular, it is desirable to improve apparatus and methods of mirroring network traffic.